Confessions of a Broken Hearted Gil Grissom
by starlett2007
Summary: Set right after "Leave out all the Rest" Story now complete and not going to continue any further.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Set right after "Leave out all the Rest" the Lady Heather episode of Season 9.

My take on what happens after Grissom asks Lady Heather to stay. Pure friendship I don't want to mess around with GSR.

Grissom is laying on the bed in Lady Heather's guest room….

"Heather, please stay" he said.

Heather obliged and closed the door to the bedroom, leaving the together.

Heather went over to the bed and sat in the chair facing the heart-broken Gil Grissom, she could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Talk to me Grissom, please." She said gently.

"I am so confused Heather. I-she and I were so close so much in love and she leaves me?" He said.

"From what you tell me Grissom - she's happy where she is … do you want to stand in her way?"

"No I don't want to stand in her way – but our parting was not very good. I wish I – uh handled it better." He replied.

Heather reached out and touched his hand. "Grissom, talking things out has never been a strong point in you has it. Even with a woman you love?"

Grissom shook his head. "She was my fiancée" he told her.

Heather looked at him in shock. "You two were engaged? Why the hell did you not go after her?" she demanded.

Grissom sighed. "I – I don't know. I – uh guess I got scared, cold feet." He confessed.

Heather looked at him again. He looked like he had aged ten years, Gil Grissom was absolutely heartbroken and she could do nothing about it.

"Grissom, have you talked to any of your team at the lab? Catherine maybe??" she asked.

He shook his head. "No I've completely stopped all personal chit-chat. I have been burying myself in my work since Sara left the lab last year and now since Warrick's murder and Sara's subsequent trip south of the equator as she put it in her video." He said.

"You're burning out." She stated.

"Possibly." He replied.

"Have you thought of leaving the lab either for good or to take a vacation – I mean a real vacation not a sabbatical where you can teach for a month."

Grissom laughed hollowly. "In my years at the lab, I don't think I've ever taken much actual vacation time. I would go stir crazy if I were to take any time off."

Heather sighed. "You need to go after Sara." She told him.

"She's fine without me." He retorted. "She told me so in that video."

Heather looked at him like he was crazy. "Gil Grissom you don't understand women do you? She _says _she's fine, but she's not! Read between the lines and go after her! She needs you and you need her. " she said.

"I will take your advise under advisement." He said and thanked her and closed his eyes.

Heather stayed with him, keeping him company for a little longer. Two hours later she walked by the bedroom and heard Gil's sobs. She opened the door and he had his back to the door so he didn't know she had opened the door.

"Oh Sara! I love you I miss you. I want to be with you! I want you to bear my child before it's too late. I am so sorry for everything!" he sobbed.

Heather sighed and closed the door again. She believed he was still asleep and was crying out in his sleep.

"I am so sorry for everything Sara. Please forgive me. I-I know where I belong, I belong with you forever. You have to understand that I have a few things here in Las Vegas that I have to take care of first. I – I hope you understand that your video scared me and the thought of losing you to some other guy finalized my decision……"

He looked at his cell phone and realized he was running out of battery and hoped to hell that Sara received his entire message. Gil Grissom closed his eyes and had the first restful sleep in months.


	2. Decisions

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. At the urging of my reviewers I have decided to do a 2nd chapter for this story.

Grissom awoke in a haze the next day. He didn't know where he was until he focused on the woman who sat in the chair next to him.

"H-Heather?"

"Good morning Grissom." She said with a tinge of a smile.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember? Yesterday you came to me for some assistance on an S & M case. Then we started talking about your relationship with Sara." She said.

It all came back to him now. "Yes right…" he said distractedly. He heard his cell phone buzzing indicating there was a message for him.

"Excuse me Heather; I uh need to check this. I'll join you for tea shortly." he said.

"I'll brew it now so by the time you come downstairs, it'll be ready."

He nodded as he watched her leave and shut the door behind her.

He listened to the message… it was from Sara.

_Gil, thank you so much for your message. I-uh love you too. I know your voice mail was wrought with emotion, but I got the underlying message. I know you love me and that the only reason you stayed in Vegas was for your job. I know that if you could you would have taken off. Gil, take a vacation and join me please. Take some time to relax and spend time with me away from Las Vegas. _(her voice was now cracking so she stopped and cleared her throat) _Anyway what I was saying, visit me for a while then go back to Vegas if you see fit…" she said. "I'm going to be flying into McCarran then on elsewhere for another mission with the others. My flight gets into McCarran at 6:00pm tonight and my connection to Quito (Ecuador) is at 9:00pm. Hope to see you…" she_ said and said good bye and hung up.

Grissom was smiling from ear-to-ear as he joined Heather for tea.

"Well you look happy." She said.

"I'm going to join Sara for a few months."

"A few months?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a vacation for a few months, come back here to Vegas, take care of all my outstanding paperwork, and then give my notice. But you must NOT tell anyone about my giving notice plan. OK?"

Heather nodded. "Who would I tell Grissom? I'm not exactly a friend of any of your colleagues." She said.

He finished up his tea, gave Heather a hug, and bid her farewell. He drove to his town house where he made arrangements for the dog sitter to come, and bring Hank to a kennel for the next two months. The dog sitter refused to bring him to a 'yucky kennel' but instead said she'd take him into their house and board him there. Grissom was very grateful for that as it would be a heck of a lot cheaper and Hank would get a lot more tender loving care than in a kennel.

He packed a suitcase and a small carry-on bag with him. He took a breath and called the airline that Sara was flying out of McCarran to Ecuador on and booked a seat.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile Sara was at McCaran getting off her flight from south of the equator (where ever she had been) with her colleagues. They had a three hour layover before their connection to Quito. Why they chose Quito was beyond her. She was looking forward to their trip to Costa Rica later that year. Sara wasn't paying attention as she was walking off the airplane and was looking down rifling through her bag looking for her wallet when she looked up. There he was ………..

"Grissom you came."

Months of unshed tears streamed down Gil Grissom's face as he unashamedly ran towards his fiancée.

"Oh Sara I missed you so much!"

"Me too" she replied as she held on to him for dear life. She was afraid she was imagining him there in her arms.

When they parted from their embrace they said nothing.

"Uh – let's get a coffee" he suggested.

"Can we get a full meal, I'm famished." She said.

They went to a small quaint restaurant located in the airport.

"We have to make this fast – we need to check in for our flight to Quito"

"Oh no worries about that – there's time." She said. "There is a two hour window."

They were quiet again – she didn't make the connection that he said 'We' not 'you'.

"This veggie dish is delicious." She said as she ate it, as she took sips of her red wine.

"I missed you so much Sara and I am so sad that our parting was so horrible."

"Gil, I understand that you're dedicated to your work. You had a lot on your mind and couldn't leave on a whim like that."

"No I couldn't not with being so short handed…" he said trailing off.

It dawned on her . "W-we?" she sputtered. "Did you say 'We need to check in for our flight to Quito?"

Grissom nodded."Yes I did."

"You left the lab?"

"No. I simply took a vacation. I will go back in a month or two, finish up any paperwork and then give my notice." He said.

"Seriously. Gil Grissom is going to leave the lab?"

"It will be my time to go. Sara. I've already spoken with your colleagues." He told her.

A big smile played on her face. "Are we gonna get a chance to become members of the _mile high club_. " she teased her eyes dancing.

Grissom gave her a lopsided smile. "Sara, as much as I would love to become a member of the mile-high club. I don't think I want to … in the washroom of an airplane. I mean our first time together in months in a washroom airplane, not exactly romantic." He told her.

She laughed. They finished up, paid their bill and walked to the line for their flight.

After he checked in he burst out laughing - like a high school teenager.

"What's so funny? " Sara asked as she watched her lover laughing hysterically.

"I—I forgot to inform the lab I was taking a vacation" he said (through hysterics)

Sara muffled a laugh. "I think you'd better call Catherine or Ecklie and tell them. They are going to call our seat numbers very shortly."

----------------------------------------------------

The Crime Lab…..

"Crime Lab how may I direct your call?" Judy said.

"Hi Judy can you put me through to Ecklie please?" he said in a rush.

"Certainly sir." She said and put him through to Ecklie.

"Conrad Ecklie." He said.

"Hi Conrad, it's Gil, I uh won't be coming in tonight. I'm taking a vacation." He said.

"Gil Grissom taking a vacation are you serious?" he replied.

"I'm serious. I am on my way to Quito, Ecuador with the love of my life right now."

"Gil how long are you going to be away?"

"I dunno – two maybe three months."

"Do you have enough vacation time to take that long."

"Conrad I in my years at the lab, I think I've taken all of two months in total I think I have enough vacation built up."

"Ok. Have fun and say hi to Sara for me." He said and hung up after the good-byes.

Catherine just happened to walk past his office when he said that.

"_Say Hi to Sara for us?" _Catherine repeated.

Ecklie sighed. "He's taking a vacation."

"Is he with her right now?"

"Yes he is. They're going to Quito."

Catherine made a face. "Who's in charge?"

"You are." Ecklie said. "We're going to have to look into getting another CSI." He sighed.

"You don't think Gil is coming back?" Catherine asked.

Conrad looked at her. "He'll be back, but not for long and when he goes – it will be for good. I know it." he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the airplane, Gil and Sara were snuggling in each other's arms.

"I love you Gil Grissom." She said to him.

"And I love you back Sara Sidle. You complete me." He replied.

They were both finally very happy after months of sleepless nights and sadness they knew their new life together in their new environment would be different and challenging. Truth of the matter too is that neither were getting any younger and by leaving Las Vegas and getting themselves out of harm's way regarding to the criminals of Nevada would let them settle down and discuss their future. Sara had already expressed her want for a child and Gil was ready to oblige.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't even feel the turbulence the airplane hit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI

A/N: This is going to be my final chapter for this story.

FIVE YEARS LATER…..

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle stared at their empty home. They had been living quite nicely in Costa Rica for five years and it was time to return to the United States. Both Sara and Gil had job offers in California to start the following week. Gil had a chance to teach classes at UCLA in entomology and Sara was going to be teaching as well. But she was going to be teaching young children English as a second language.

Five year old Sandy came running from the bedroom. "I didn't leave anything behind mommy" he said.

Sara looked at her son and smiled. "I am Glad you checked Sandy. Where are your brother and sister?"

"They are with Timu." He replied. Timu was the other member of the team that had stayed behind to help the Grissoms pack up. The others in the team had already left the compound two days before.

"It's time to go Gil." Sara said and noticed that her two year old was getting antsy.

"Cara is getting a little cranky Gil. We had better go. You know how she gets when she has to travel." Sara said.

"I don't want to go Sara." Gil said.

"We have to Gil. I want our children to have an American upbringing. To be educated in the United States." She said.

Grissom smiled at her. "You're so correct Sara. But I want our children to know about their heritage – where they were born and raised for their young years."

"We will tell them of course – they will know where they were born and what it was like living here –we have our videos." Sara said.

Timu entered the home. "We need to go now. We have to be at airport in five hours." He said.

They sighed and had one last look around. Cara stuck to Timu like glue – for some reason she was very attached to him. Three year old Timmy loved riding in the old carriage and Sandy sat quietly between his parents not saying a word.

They arrived at the airport in record time. They had to be there to check in two hours in advance and they made it through security with no problem.

"I bid you farewell now" Timu said to them as they stood in line for security.

"You not coming?" Cara asked him.

"No I can't. I have my family here to care for sweetie"

Cara gave him another hug and then Timu handed her to Sara. Cara put her head on her mom's shoulder.

Most of their luggage had been shipped by special courier back to Gil's Vegas condo with someone on the other end to accept all packages and cartons.

The airplane was a very long one and travelling with three children five and under was not the most fun the Grissoms had.

"Mommy I hate this" Sandy said as he experienced the perils of turbulence and threw up in his barf bag.

"I know honey. I know." Sara said and gave her son a sip of ginger ale.

Cara gave her brother a smile. "We be home soon Sandy"

"Gonna be a lot longer than soon Cara" Sandy told her.

"Will you shut the hell up?" said a passenger I am trying to get some sleep.

Gil turned to the passenger. "Watch your mouth around my children sir. First and for most these children were not yelling they were talking in a soft voice. Besides it is only 5:00pm." He said pleasantly.

"I said shut them up. It is your duty to keep your brats quite for the entire flight." He said this time with a raised voice.

Gil ignored him and the kids were quiet. Cara looked at her picture books Sandy and Timmy fell asleep on their mom's shoulder.

Suddenly and without warning the man started up again. "WHAT did I tell you about shutting your kids up?"

"Sir two of my kids are sleeping and one is looking at a book. What are you talking about."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No but I am now calling you a drunk." He muttered.

The stewardess came down the aisle to see what the ruckus was about. "What is the matter?"

"This guy started screaming about my kids making noise when they are clearly not – my sons are asleep and my daughter is looking at her book."

"He called me a drunk."

"That is your fourth rum and coke sir."

"Shut those kids up or I am filing a complaint"

The stewardess went to the cockpit of the aircraft and asked if the co-pilot wouldn't mind coming back to deal with a problem passenger.

The man in question quieted down after the co-pilot gave him an ultimatum – keep quiet or when he gets off the plane he'll be arrested for harassment.

They managed to get through the remainder of the flight with no problems. The man in question was hauled off the flight though because he had become belligerent with an older couple who he believed was taking too much time getting their luggage down from the over head compartment.

"Let's get our luggage and go home. I am exhausted!" Sara said.

Grissom smiled as he knew that at least the beds would be set up for the arriving family.

When they got home, sure enough the beds and bed tables were set up. The boxes had been placed in the appropriate rooms but everyone was too tired to do any unpacking.

"We have a big day tomorrow kids, sleep tight and sleep well." Gil told them.

The next day they awoke and piled into their rented SUV. It was all fitted with the child seat for Cara and a booster seat for Timmy and Sandy.

"Are we ready?" he said and turned to Sara.

"Do they know that we're coming?" Sara asked as they pulled into the parking lot of CSI.

"Jim knows, but no one else does." He said.

They got out of the car and unbuckled the restraints of the children and the three of them stood side by side beside the car.

"Hold hands kids. And follow us."

The three children held hands, Cara in the middle between her two brothers. Gil and Sara took a deep breath as they headed into CSI.

Judy was the first person they saw. She looked up as she heard the door chimes.

"Mr. Grissom! Ms. Sidle! You're back!" she said with a big grin.

The three children quickly stood in front of their parents smiling.

Judy had a huge grin on her face. "Wow..three kids you've been quite busy…" she said.

Nick, not seeing that the Grissom family had arrived stood at the reception desk. "Judy could you please mail this to Gil Grissom. I've been uh meaning to – but I've missed him so much and well…" Judy looked from Nick to the door. Nick caught her look away and looked where she looked.

"Am I dreaming? Gil, Sara and three kids?"

"You are not dreaming Nicky. We're back." Grissom said.

"For good?"

"We're back in the United States for good. But we're back in Vegas for about a week or so. We have to get the condo on the market because we're moving to California for teaching jobs.

"Catherine!" Nick yelled down the hall.

Catherine came running and stopped when she saw Grissom, Sara and their kids.

"Oh my god!" she said.

"Catherine, I am sorry I haven't kept in touch much – but between the kids and our work – it takes weeks for mail to reach here from there…"

Catherine continued to stare.

Soon the rest of the team had arrived at the front reception and they were all exchanging hellos and punches in the arms.

"I am happy for you guys. Despite everything that has happened, I am very happy for you."

The voice behind that was Conrad Ecklie. He reached out and shook their hands. "You guys make great parents. Congrats." He said.

"Thank you Conrad." Gil replied and Sara nodded in agreement.

"How about we all go to Franks for food?" Gil suggested.

They all looked at Ecklie who nodded and waved them. "Go Go, Be back in three hours though ok?"

The graveyard CSI team went to Franks to sit and chat. The children were very well behaved for their ages and it certainly surprised some of the CSI team.

"Your children are so well behaved. How do you do it?"

"We maintain communication between ourselves and never undermine each other when we need to discipline. We teach respect and 'inside' voices and not to yell and scream when we want something. " Gil said. Sara continued and explained a few other things that she read about overindulging a child with anything and everything they want.

A few hours later it was apparent that the kids were getting tired. "Mommy can we go home now. I am tired." Sandy said.

Gil and Sara nodded. Timmy and Cara had already fallen asleep and Sandy was rubbing his eyes.

"I think it's time we said good night. We still have lots to do before our big move to California. We may drop by the lab to say hi again. I want to give the kids – at least Sandy a little tour" Gil said.

"We'll see you then." Nick said.

The others left and it left just Catherine.

"Congratulations you to. You make wonderful parents. I hope you guys are happy in California but remember you'll always have a home in Las Vegas. Catherine hugged them and gave Gil a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Catherine. Since we are back in the U.S. We will be in touch more often." Gil said.

"You'd better be" Catherine said with a wink.

"GIL!" Sara yelled with some anger to her voice. She didn't like it when any woman flirted with him – even if it meant nothing.

Gil, Sara and the kids went back to the condo and went to bed.

When they were settled in their new home, they had a little while before starting their new jobs to settle the kids in their schools and daycare. Sandy would attend kindergarten in the morning then in the afternoon attend daycare. Timmy and Cara would be attending the daycare all day. Luckily for them there was room at the daycare centre that was located at the school that Sandy was attending. The kids thrived in their setting.

Gil and Sara began their new job and new life in California with no problems. Gil had his various classes at UCLA to teach and Sara had her classes of ESL students to teach. She'd teach all day two different sets of students. Mornings from 9-11:30, she would have the school age children ages 5-12 and in the afternoons from 1-3:30 she'd have the older students ages 13-18. On alternate weekends from 9-4 she would have adults. Gil had a similar schedule but no weekends but he did work some evenings.

The Grissoms were happy and content with their new life and nothing was going to put a monkey-wrench into their happy lives. That is...until the day Gil Grissom came home from work after contracting the Chicken Pox…. Not a good thing for a man his age to come down with.

A/N: Although at that age I think it is shingles – but whatever… it doesn't matter because I'm ending the story here.


End file.
